


With A Cherry On Top

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt 3. “Cherry” and 100quills prompt 32. “Temptation”

Ginny flopped onto the floor, careful not to disturb the towering piles of notes. Hermione didn’t even look up from her runes text. Ginny sighed. “It’s spring hols. You should at least take _one_ night off from studying.”

“Honestly, Ginny. The NEWTs aren’t very far away,” Hermione replied, exasperated.

“But Lavender snuck off to be with Anthony: we’re the only girls in the tower tonight,” Ginny pouted.

Hermione looked into her girlfriend’s pleading brown eyes and her resolution wavered.

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” Ginny added her most tempting smile and it did the trick as Hermione smiled back.

“Alright, my room in twenty minutes.”

“Yes!” Ginny jumped up and ran for her room as Hermione began to put away her notes.

oOoOo

When Hermione walked into her dorm room, she found Ginny sprawled temptingly on her bed, wearing only the red lingerie that had been her birthday present. Hermione wasted no time in slipping off her clothes and joined Ginny on her bed. 

“Close your eyes,” the older girl whispered, rolling Ginny onto her back. Ginny obeyed and felt soft fingers slide across her hips, teasingly. Then something small and cool was placed on her stomach. “Alright, open them.”

Ginny opened her eyes and laughed.

Hermione affected a hurt look and then smirked. “With a cherry on top.”


End file.
